Una entrevista que se sale de control
by FabeGirl
Summary: Sho decide a jugar sus cartas y declararle la guerra a Ren en televisión... Pero hay un montón de factores que no está tomando en consideración. M por un detallito. Humor porque por lo menos a mi me ha causado risa jajaja


**Skip Beat no me pertenece.**

M por el tema del que hablan al final jejejeje

En el set del programa de entrevistas en vivo, tres presentadores, dos hombres y una mujer, volvían a sus asientos.

\- Volvemos de comerciales con un invitado de lujo -Comenzó la presentadora.

\- Por supuesto. Es el cantante número 1 de Japón y ¡el número 3 de toda Asia! Lo hemos visto crecer y madurar -Dijo un presentador, el más mayor.

\- Y justamente esta madurez le llevó a tener el éxito internacional que está viviendo en este momento -Siguió el otro presentador.

\- Su segundo disco fue lanzado hace unos 10 meses y ¡ya está por revelar su siguiente trabajo! -Dijo ella.

\- Con ustedes, ¡Fuwa Sho! - Dijeron los tres al unísono. Comienzan los gritos de las fans.

\- Muy buenas tardes -Saluda un sonriente Fuwa Sho- Con esa presentación, ya les podría dejar a ustedes la tarea de mi biografía -Risas del público y los presentadores.

\- Jajaja Y bien Fuwa-san, ¿qué tal estuvo su gira por Korea?

\- Maravillosa, todas las presentaciones agotaron entradas y las fans te inundas de un amor bastante especial -Respondía el rubio, esa respuesta tan ensayada. Si bien era cierto, también se sintió bastante solo por lo que no disfrutó como aparentaba.

\- Me imagino que debes haber quedado agotado de la gira, pero por el contrario te dedicaste a componer nueva música y apenas llegaste fuiste directamente al estudio de grabación.

\- Así es. Este periodo que estuve alejado tanto tiempo de mi país, me ha servido de inspiración. Pero no voy a negar que sí quedé agotado luego de la gira. Es por eso que este tercer disco lo grabé en un estudio ubicado en Kioto, para aprovechar de ser consentido por mis padres que hace tiempo no veía.

\- Los señores Fuwa deben haber estado muy felices.

\- Por supuesto -Mentira, la primera semana fueron solo discusiones con su padre- sobretodo mi madre. Ese amor de madre incondicional que te llena -Pone sus manos en su corazón, aunque realmente no fue tan así, ya que ella le recriminó hasta el último momento el haber abandonado a Kyoko, como si a él no le doliera ya.

\- Antes que sigamos conversando, me gustaría que escucháramos tu nuevo single.

\- Claro -Responde con una sonrisa y apoyando su espalda en el respaldo del sillón donde estaba sentado.

Comienza a sonar una canción con un ritmo bastante bailable, a pesar de seguir siendo rock, y con una letra cargada de emoción.

\- ¡Wow! -Dice el mayor- No sé si me impresionó más el ritmo o la letra.

\- Partamos hablando del ritmo -Agrega el otro presentador- Es un estilo que no se te había escuchado antes.

\- Sí. La verdad es que el disco es bastante bailable sin querer alejarme mucho del visual. Esta transformación ocurre luego de ir un día a una discoteca y darme cuenta lo genial que podría ser escuchar mi música en un ambiente así. -La verdadera razón era porque así pretendía llegar al puesto número uno en Asia y lograr darse a conocer en el resto del mundo. Al ver el éxito que tenían las bandas de kPop en el resto de los continentes, sintió mucha envidia ya que con su estilo no había llegado más que al puesto número 3 del continente.

\- ¿Y es un estilo que pretendes conservar y seguir trabajando o es sólo para este disco? -Preguntó la chica.

\- Aún no lo tengo muy claro. Me gustaría trabajar ambos estilos, el de siempre junto con el de ahora. Lograr una armonía. Ahora la tendencia son los instrumentos digitales, por lo que abre un gran abanico de posibilidades muy interesantes.

\- Así que instrumentos digitales... ¿O sea que ya no te veremos con tu guitarra?

\- No, la guitarra no la dejo -Ríe ligeramente- sin mi guitarra no me siento yo ¿sabes? Es como una extensión de mi cuerpo.

\- Basta de la música porque a mí me ha llamado poderosamente la atención la letra -Cambia de tema la presentadora- Acá tengo una copia de la letra y hay algunas frases que encuentro bastante interesante de analizar. Por ejemplo "te busco en la noche pero nunca estas, susurro tu nombre entre sábanas, anhelando tu contacto y nublando mi razón" ¿Será que el joven Fuwa está enamorado?

\- Pues sí -Risa nerviosa. Había decidido hablar del tema, declarar la guerra públicamente y había estado ensayando toda la tarde, pero su determinación comenzaba a flaquear- un amor no correspondido, lamentablemente.

\- ¿Pero qué mujer en su sano juicio podría no corresponderte? -Ella pregunta sin creérselo.

\- Una que sufrió mucho por mi culpa... -Trata de ocultar sus nervios pero le cuesta. Suspira y apoya sus manos en sus rodillas para tratar de calmarse- Debo admitir que no soy una santa paloma y he cometido errores muy graves en mi vida. Entre esos, haber sido un maldito bastardo con esta chica. ¿Han escuchado el dicho 'no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes'? Bueno, eso me pasó a mí -Pone una cara de apenado que no hace más que conmover al público, quienes comienza a dar gritos de apoyo para el artista.

\- ¿Me imagino que le has pedido disculpas?

\- Ahí hay otro error grave. Por mucho tiempo no fui capaz de rogarle porque me disculpe debido a mi orgullo... Ahora la he buscado pero no quiere saber nada de mí.

\- Metiste la pata hasta el fondo -Dice el presentador más joven.

\- Sí, me costó darme cuenta porque le restaba importancia a las cosas ajenas a mi carrera, pero cuando noté mi error ya era demasiado tarde.

\- ¡Rayos! Los artistas también tienen estos problemas del corazón. Nos encantaría poder ayudarte

\- Dándome este espacio, creo que es de mucha ayuda. De una u otra forma le llegarán mis sentimientos. Dudo ser correspondido, pero me gustaría retomar esa linda amistad que teníamos hace años. Y por supuesto que lucharé por su amor -Dice decidido.

\- Luchar por amor, que lindo. ¿Y tienes muchos contrincantes en esa lucha?

\- Algunos, sí. Pero hay uno que es realmente significativo. A él yo le declaro la guerra.

\- Ufff... ¿Y nos podrías decir su nombre?

\- Pues... -Quería hacerlo, se había propuesto en hacerlo, pero ahora pensaba en las repercusiones que podrían tener en Kyoko- No, él sabe quién es. Preferiría no decir su nombre porque le podría traer consecuencias a la chica de la que hablamos y está en su mejor momento. Al fin está brillando por sí misma y el resto lo está notando. Sé que le costó mucho trabajo llegar a donde está ahora y temo que si digo nombres, la gente podría pensar mal de ella.

\- ¿Pero trabaja en el mundo del espectáculo también?

\- Sí, y todo lo que ha logrado ha sido gracias a su propio esfuerzo. Nadie ha intervenido, pero temo que si dijera nombres, la gente crea que ha logrado el éxito que tiene gracias a contactos.

\- ¡Oh! Comprendo... Volviendo al análisis de la letra... "Tus labios son mi adicción y el deseo mi perdición. Mira chica como me tienes, fantaseando sin que me frenes" y otra estrofa "sigo susurrando tu nombre, pero nunca llegas a mí. Ten piedad de este pobre hombre, por favor entrégate a mí"... En resumidas cuentas ¿de qué habla la canción? -Pregunta presentador más joven, arrebatándole la hoja a la chica

\- Del deseo expresado de otra manera

\- ¿De la masturbación? -Interrumpe el mayor, provocando un fuerte sonrojo en el cantante.

\- Sí, también se podría decir...

\- Vamos chico, aún eres joven y estás lleno de hormonas. Es normal.

\- ¡S-s-sí! No hay que olvidar que apenas tienes 18 años -Dice un poco avergonzada la presentadora. El artista no da más con su sonrojo.

\- ... Esta canción la escribí durante la gira -Trata de desviar la atención hacia otra cosa, recordando una de las tantas respuestas ensayadas- mientras estaba en Seúl.

\- ¿Al principio o al final de la gira? Ya que presentaste 2 veces ahí debido al éxito.

\- Al principio. Mientras veía las luces de la ciudad de noche. Los paisajes nocturnos siempre han sido bastante inspiradores para mí.

\- Además que en la noche uno se pone más romántico... -Le dice el presentador mayor a modo de broma. Sho no puede evitar mirar incómodo a su manager, que está detrás de cámara. Todas sus intenciones, todos los ensayos que había hecho se habían ido al carajo.

\- ... Bueno Fuwa-san, hablemos de este tercer álbum ¿Cuándo verá la luz? -Dijo la mujer tratando de salvar la situación antes de que el invitado se quisiera ir.

\- Por lo menos en unos dos meses más. Aún hay un tema que falta grabar y muchos en los que se está trabajando. Podría decirse que el 20% del disco está listo -Volvía a responder más a gusto Sho.

\- ¿Y qué te impulsó lanzar este nuevo single? -Preguntó el "bromista"

\- Decirles a mis fans "¡hey! ¡Tenemos cambios interesantes! Comiencen a acostumbrarse porque en definitiva van a amar este nuevo disco" -Dijo el cantante mirando a la cámara.

\- ¿Tendremos más canciones antes del lanzamiento? -Preguntó el otro presentador para no quedar en menos

\- Espero que por lo menos una más

\- ¿Crees que la chica en la que pensabas haya escuchado esta canción o esté viendo la entrevista? -Preguntó ilusionada la presentadora

\- Me encantaría, pero en verdad lo dudo -Dijo con una sonrisa triste

\- Finalmente -Dijo el presentador retomando su broma- ¿habrán más canciones de esta índole?

\- ... -Sho lo miró un poco cabreado, pero se dio por vencido y respondió- Definitivamente. Y todos inspirados en la misma persona.

Esto generó un gran revuelo entre el público y el presentador logrando su cometido, despidió el programa de ese día, agradeciendo profundamente al rubio por su honestidad y confianza

Yashiro no daba más de la impresión, Lory había grabado desde el principio la entrevista, Ren dentro de su enojo aceptaba el reto y, por supuesto Kyoko ni se daba por enterada ya que estaba practicando los diálogos que grabaría mañana. No importaba, ya se enteraría y moriría de vergüenza cuando supiera que su amigo de la infancia y enemigo jurado declaraba en televisión que se masturbaba pensando en ella. Supiera realmente que por lo menos 3 personas más también lo hacían...

N.A.: Una tontera que se me ocurrió un día y lo terminé de escribir en la madrugada, un día a mitad de semana. Terrible el sueño con el que anduve ese día.

Varias semanas revisando ortografía, coherencia y algo que arreglar o cambiar, hasta que un día nevado he decidido publicarlo. Cualquier sugerencia respecto a mi forma de escribir, siempre son bienvenidos. Hace mucho que no escribía y creo que esa "habilidad" ha empeorado durante ese tiempo :'(

XoXo


End file.
